Revy & Chang
by Draco38
Summary: After a delivery, Chang suddenly asks Revy to stay for awhile. One shot.


A certain lady asked me to write her a Revy and Chang story a while back when I recovering from cancer treatments. This is for Unkeptsecrets.

I do not own Black Lagoon or its characters.

* * *

With a squeal of tires, the Lagoon Company's red GTO came to a stop in front of the Triad's Roanapur offices. Getting out, Rock retrieved a box from the trunk as Revy waited at the curb. Once he had the package in hand, he followed her in the front door that was being held open by one of the guards. Walking to the reception desk, they were waved past by one of the office girls. Down the hall and to the right, they stopped in front of an elevator with a black suited guard in front of it. He smirked slightly at them from behind his sunglasses, before twisting a pass key that opened the doors.

Once inside, Rock leaned with his back to one side of the car as Revy stood against the back wall smoking. Even though the control panel had other buttons, this elevator only went one place, Boss Chang's top floor office and penthouse.

"I wonder how many times Big Sis has ridden up on this?" Revy committed with a smirk.

"I don't even want to think about it," Rock replied. "Their business is best left to them and I don't ever want to get caught in it."

Revy chuckled as the doors opened to reveal Chang's number one, Biu, and two other Triad soldiers.

Biu motioned the pair out and one of the soldiers took the package from Rock while the Japanese man held his arms out to be searched.

"Unarmed as always," Biu said shaking his head, a look of disgust on his face, as Rock took the package back.

_I know he doesn't think much of me because I don't carry a gun,_ Rock thought, as the Lagoon couple followed the gangster down the hall. _But I always wonder why they never even bother to check Revy or take her cutlasses. Even Balalaika gets checked._ Rock had asked Revy about this before, but she had shrugged it off with a simple, "There are reasons."

Biu told them to wait as he stepped inside Chang's inner sanctum, closing the door behind him. A moment later he opened the door again and waved them in. Going in, they found things as they had many times before, Chang sitting with his feet propped up on his desk, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, hey," the Triad boss said. "My favorite couple! Come on in!"

Rock placed the box on a table to one side before stepping to the front of the desk and bowing politely.

"Greetings, Boss Chang, we have the shipment you requested."

Chang grinned as Biu opened the box to check its contents, "As always, on time, on target and polite as hell. I hope you're learning a lot from him Revy."

"Tch," Revy vocalized as she crossed her arms in front of her. "No reason for it. All I need to know is which way to shoot."

Chang laughed, "Same old Revy, rude as ever."

Biu nodded that all was in order as Chang said, "Okay then, payment is in the account as usual and tell Dutch thanks."

Rock bowed again, "Thank you for your business, Boss Chang."

He and Revy turned and was heading out the door when Chang said, "Hey Revy…stay for a while."

The pair stopped and looked back. Chang had not moved from his position, but had a smirk on his face.

"Umm…" Rock muttered as Biu reached out and took him by the arm.

"That means you go," the man said with finality.

"Catch you later, Rock, I'll find my own way home," Revy nonchalantly told him as she walked back over to the Triad boss's desk.

Less than a minute later Rock found himself on the street beside the car wondering what just happened.

000

"So…what's up?" Revy asked with a bored look on her face.

Change shook his head, "Nothing much, just thought we could have a drink together. It's been awhile."

"Tch," Revy said. "You buying, I'm drinking."

Chang laughed as Biu stuck his head back in the entrance, "Hey Biu, bring my favorite and a bottle of Bacardi for Revy." The man nodded as he closed the door.

Chang got up, walked around his desk heading for his sitting area that looked out over the city. Placing himself on one end of the couch, he motioned for Revy to sit on the other.

She mimicked the gangster as he put his feet on the coffee table and fired off a smoke. They sat quietly until Biu brought the bottles, glasses and ice.

Chang leaned forward and cracked the seal on the Bacardi. Holding the bottle opening over Revy's glass he asked, "Ice?"

She glared and frowned at him, "You know better than that. I never understood why you want to water down good alcohol with it."

Chang snickered as he poured her tumbler full, "Just asking, I do try to be a good host you know."

Revy smirked as he fixed his own drink. Once done, they both leaned back and watched out the window as they sipped.

"So, what's this about? You haven't told me to stay for a drink for a couple of years now. In fact it was before Rock showed up."

Chang shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing really. I just thought I would see how you were doing."

She watched him warily out of the corner of her eye. Taking another sip, she sighed, "I'm fine, he's fine, WE'RE fine. I'm a grown up, _'DAD'._"

"I know, I know," Chang replied. "And don't be such a smartass. You're one of mine, and while I know Rock is a good guy, let's face it, you are not and haven't ever been, all that easy to get along with."

"Tch, yeah I know," she replied. "But it seems lately things have been going okay." She smirked as she thought back over the last couple of years, "Who knew kidnapping him would change so much."

Change chuckled, "I remember when you arrived in Roanapur. I thought I was going have to have kill you that first day." The man smiled as he remembered back.

000

Wai san Chang climbed out of the back of his black Mercedes, while one of the solders held the door for him. Striding down the dock, he stopped before another Triad gunman who was bowing low to him.

"Da Ge, you did not have to trouble yourself to come down here…"

"Yes I did," the well-dressed man replied, cutting off the gangster. "I was sent here to straighten this branch out and until it is done to my satisfaction, I will oversee everything. Do we understand each other, Tong?"

"Ye…yes Da Ge!"

"Now let's stop wasting time. Lead me onboard," the boss demanded.

The man bowed again and started up the stairs hanging from the side of the ship. Chang followed and when they arrived on deck, the Triad boss took a good look around.

The freighter was an old style, almost back to World War II, that you might even call a 'tramp steamer'. There was farm equipment lashed to the main deck as well as stacks of wooden crates covered in canvas tarpaulins.

_Next thing you know Dr. Jones or Jackie Chan will come jumping out of somewhere._ Chang thought to himself.

No sooner than this crossed his mind, there was a gunshot towards the bow.

"GET HER!" someone screamed. "THAT BITCH SHOT ME IN THE FUCKING ARM!"

Several crewmen scrambled along the deck as a figure with short hair raced over the top of the crates, a snub-nosed pistol in its hand.

Tong waved several Triad gunmen forward, but Chang held up his hand and called out, "Do nothing! I want to see how this plays out!"

The Triad men watched as the runner bounced around trying to stay away from her pursuers.

Chang's eyes narrowed as there was a _POP!_ of the small gun going off again. One of the crewmen went down screaming and holding his leg as the girl jumped away again.

_She fired left handed while on the run,_ he thought.

The girl's luck ran out finally though, when a burly crewman grabbed her from behind. She twisted and ducked, spinning around to put the gun against the side of the man's head.

_**BOOM!**_

The loud report of the AMT Hardballer, suddenly in Chang's left hand, echoed across the deck. The girl screamed as the .45 caliber slug smashed the little snub-nose out of her fist. She fell back against the rail, clutching her fingers as everyone froze in place.

Chang stood, left arm aligned straight with his shoulders, as the wind blew causing his trench coat and white silk scarf to billow around him. His eyes locked on the girl's and he saw, not terror or fear, but bitter hatred in them.

The burly crewman let out a roar and drew back his fist to hit the girl when the Hardballer boomed again.

"That's enough!" Chang called out as he walked across the deck, pistol now pointing towards the sky. He stopped in front of the girl as he looked her up and down. "What did she do to start all this?" he asked.

"Stowaway, Boss," the man answered. "We found her just as you came over the rail. I knew food had been missing, but I never could pin down who was taking it until now. I'll take her and turn her over to the crew. They can fuck her brains out for stealing from us."

Chang saw the girl's eyes go wild, as she looked around for an escape. Her gaze went to the ships rail.

"No," Chang said, since he didn't want to have to fish her out of the water. "I'll take her."

"The hell you will! She stole from us and shot two of my crew!" the man shouted. He suddenly went to his knees, eyes widening in terror as the barrel of the AMT was placed right between his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard... did you just defy me?" the Triad boss asked quietly.

"N…no, Da Ge! I'm sorry! I spoke out of anger and haste! Please boss…don't…"

Chang barely spared the man a glance as he removed the pistol from his forehead. "I'll give you a little something to compensate you," he said. "Is my shipment ready to be moved?"

"Ye…yes, Da Ge! I'll get the men ta' putting it on the trucks, boss!"

Chang nodded as he put the pistol away behind his back. "Are you going to come quietly?" he asked the girl.

"Fuck you and the horse you rode in on!" she snarled at him.

"That's what I thought," he said with a smirk. Waving two fingers at his soldiers, he told them, "Tie her and gag her, but do _not_ do any damage you don't have to."

The girl tried to fight as two of the gangsters took her arms. A rising volume of curses flowed like a waterfall from her mouth, till finally her hands were bound behind her back and her mouth covered.

The two soldiers held the girl behind Chang as he inspected the shipment and watched it go over the side to be loaded on waiting trucks.

Once done, Chang motioned for the men to follow as Tong led them back down to the dock. "Take her in the other car," was all he said as he climbed into his.

Thirty minutes later they pulled up in front of the Triad's Roanapur headquarters. Chang and his men strolled through the lobby as guards and the girls at the front desk stood to bow to him. The group went down the hallway and entered an elevator that was guarded, and had to be opened with a passkey.

Once they started upward, Chang's nose twitched. He leaned towards the glaring girl and sniffed before waving his hand in from of his face. "Whew! Tong, take our guest to the ladies and have them clean her up and wash her clothes. Once she has them back bring her up to see me."

"Yes, Da Ge," the man replied.

Chang waved his finger in the girl's face as the doors opened on the top floor. "Hey, play nice now. All they are going to do is take you for a bath. No one is going to do anything to you unless I say so, got it?"

She glared at him for a minute, but finally nodded.

"Good girl," he said with a smirk. "Don't fight and be nice with the ladies." With that he exited the car and let the doors close behind him.

000

Two hours later a slightly different looking young woman walked into Chang's office with four toughs around her. Her ragged clothes now at least looked clean and her hair was no longer a greasy mess.

He was sitting behind his desk with his feet propped up smoking, as they stopped in front of him.

"What? It takes four of you to escort one young lady?" he asked.

Tong frowned, "She hell of a fighter, boss. She try to get away three times before the women finally made her understand they were just helping her bathe."

"Anybody hurt you?" the boss asked as he watched the girl.

"No," was all she said.

Chang snorted, "Okay, Se Long, you and Tong stay, the rest get back to your duties."

The other two men bowed and left the room while the named pair stayed on either side of the girl.

"You hungry?" Chang asked, as he got up and walked over to where a woman was placing steaming plates of food on a table.

The girl's eyes widened as she took in the feast. "What's it gonna cost me?" she asked.

The man shook his head, "Nothing, you are my guest. It is polite to offer a guest food since I'm going to eat myself. You don't want my hospitality fine, starve, but the offer is in front of you."

Thinking for a minute she nodded and sat down in the chair across from him as Tong and Se Long moved to stand behind her, but not too close.

"Help yourself," Chang said as he scooped rice and shrimp onto his plate. His eyebrows went up as the girl bolted at the food. "Whoa, whoa now! Slow down, nobody's going to take it away from you, and you'll make yourself sick eating too fast."

She glared at him over the noodles hanging from her mouth, but took his advice and at least chewed some before swallowing.

After letting her stuff her face for a few minutes, Chang asked," So how did you end up stowing away on one of my ships…ah…what's your name?"

"Rebecca…Rebecca Lee," she replied around a mouth full of dim sum.

"Okay, so Becky how…" Before he could finish his question, she was on her feet screaming at him.

"DON'T EVER FUCKING CALL ME THAT! NOT EVER!"

Chang held up his hands and waved off the two guards as they started forward. "Okay! Okay calm down! I didn't know it was a sore point with you…_Rebecca_."

She stood shaking for a moment before plopping back into her seat, "I hate that name…"

The man nodded as she started shoving in food again. He watched her as he ate. She was not a bad looking girl, well-built and appearing strong, even though he could tell she had gone without for quite a while. Her auburn hair hung down almost to her shoulders and looked like it had been chopped off with a knife.

"So how did you end up on my ship?" he asked again.

She shrugged her shoulders, "First one I was able to get on and not get caught. Didn't know where it was going. Don't even know where I am."

The man chuckled, "Well then, welcome to Roanapur, Thailand, the asshole of hell in many ways."

She shrugged again, "Sounds like New York."

This time Chang laughed out loud, "Oh no, Rebecca, New York is a lightweight compared to this city. It's called the City of the Dead for a reason. If you end up here you are already considered dead or going to be dead very soon."

This statement did not seem to affect the girl, as she kept chewing on pork and chicken while watching him with her half-lidded eyes.

"Where did you get the gun?" was his next question.

"Found it," was the simple reply.

_Stole it you mean__,_ he thought.

"Who taught you to shoot?" he asked next.

She chewed and swallowed before responding, "Taught myself."

Chang's eyebrows went up at this, "Really? You move and shoot pretty well for somebody with no training. You wounded two men without too much trouble from what I saw."

Again the shoulder shrug, "Keep moving most can't hit you." Her eyes narrowed, "What was that cannon you shot my gun with? I thought you took my hand off. How did you make that shot?"

_Oh ho! Get to a subject she wants to know about and she can talk!_ Reaching around his left side, he drew the AMT, dropped the magazine and cleared the chamber before handing it to her butt first. "AMT Hardballer in .45, it's got a lot of kick and a lot of noise. My normal favorites are Beretta 76's in .22. I like the way they feel better, but mine are in the shop right now."

Rebecca held the big automatic like it was gold. Her eyes lit up as she ran her hands over the finish, touching each part with a gentleness she had not shown before. She held it out in a shooting grip with both hands and looked down the sights as she caressed the trigger guard.

Chang watched, noticing the bruises on her left hand where he had shot her gun away, then something occurred to him.

"Hey, weren't you holding that snub-nose in your left hand earlier? You've got that in your right now."

"Don't matter," she replied as her hands slid over the pistol's slide again, her attention still expressly on the weapon she held. "I can shoot either way."

A thoughtful look crossed the man's face for a moment. "You through eating for now?" he asked as he stood up.

She looked at the food longingly before nodding. She hesitated as he held out his hand for her to return the gun, but then sighed and handed it back.

"Let's take a walk," he said as he headed for the door. She followed along behind with Tong and Se Long trailing her. Down the hall and into the elevator they went, riding to the main floor. They exited the car and crossed the hall to get in another. This elevator went down again for a couple of floors before stopping in a basement. Down that hall before turning right and going through a set of steel doors.

Inside there was a large open room with crates, half walls and targets set up all around. One side had two normal shooting practice lanes like she had seen in movies.

Three men sitting at work benches in one corner stood up and bowed when Chang came in. "What can we do for you today, boss?" one asked as he hurried over.

"Give me a pair of 92's with ten full magazines," Chang told the man. A minute later they were standing at the shooting lanes with the attendant hanging up targets.

Once the man was through, Chang waved Rebecca over to the firing stand. "You ever shot an automatic before?"

She nodded and watched as he loaded a magazine and racked a round home.

Holding the gun out to her he said, "I want you to put seven rounds in the target with your left hand and the rest of the magazine with your right. Oh, put these in first though."

She looked at his hand as he held out a pair of orange ear plugs. "Why?" she asked.

"You'll go deaf before your twenty-five if you don't. Never shoot inside a building like this without ear protection."

Shrugging, she did as she was told, even though Chang would bet it was because she was afraid he would not allow her to shoot, rather than worrying about her hearing. He and the rest put theirs in while she did.

Picking up the pistol, she quickly fired off seven rounds with her left hand, then eight with her right. She lay the gun down and looked at him as the attendant drew in the target.

"Sheesh, what a mess," Chang said as he looked the paper over.

The target was a human upper torso style that reacted with a color change around the hole when hit by a bullet.

"What?" She asked as she glared at him. "I hit it with every shot."

He waved at the paper, "You're all over the place! Six did not even hit the silhouette and of the ones that did hit, only two would have killed him! This is at three meters! On the plus side though, you are ambidextrous."

"What the fuck did you call me?!" the girl's anger rising fast as she clenched her fist's in rage.

Chang looked at her for a moment before roaring with laughter, "Rebecca, ambidextrous means you can use both hands. You're shooting just as well with the right as you did with the left."

Her face slowly changed from rage to puzzlement as she realized he was complementing her. "Oh," she replied. "I practiced that."

"Watch," the man said as he loaded the next magazine. His left hand came up and the gun roared through seven rounds in the blink of an eye. The watchers barely noticed the pause as he switched from left hand to right. Within a very few seconds he was done and the attendant was retrieving the target.

Rebecca's eye got wide as she saw the silhouette. Seven holes in the middle of the head, and eight in the center of the chest, all within the size of a tea cup.

Chang then loaded both guns and walked over to the larger section of the room. Here was the obstacle course part of the range. Human silhouettes stood behind crates, walls and other barriers. There were plenty of boxes, chairs and such for the shooter to have to dodge around also.

The Triad boss held both guns straight up, pointed to the ceiling as he took a breath, then he cut loose.

The girl was shocked; she had thought the moves she saw in movies were only stunts until now. This man showed her otherwise.

Less than thirty seconds and he was done. Thirty rounds expended, he walked over and replaced the magazines as the worker ran to replace the targets. When the attendant returned, they could all see two bullet holes in either the center of mass or the head of each silhouette.

Chang held out the two pistols to Rebecca, "Your turn, see what you can do."

She faced the range and held the guns the same way he had, then she paused to look back over her left shoulder. What she found was the boss man leaning in close to her.

"I know what you are thinking, Rebecca. _Don't_ try it. No one here has harmed you and will not as long as you behave. If you don't…you will be full of very big holes and dead before you even hit the floor. Do we understand each other?"

This time her eyes were thoughtful and had a slight glimmer of fear in them. She swallowed hard once and nodded before turning her attention back to the range.

She, of course, did nowhere near as well and was much slower. She tried, she tried hard, but the experience was not there.

_She could be great,_ Change thought as she finished. _But she has a long way to go._

The girl walked back over and stood before him, guns at her sides, barrels pointing toward the floor."Teach me," she said, voice quavering a little. "Teach me how to do that. Let me be in your gang."

"You can't," the man replied, arms crossed in front of him. "Women cannot be members of the Triad."

"Why?" she asked. "What are those women on that floor?"

"Property," was his answer.

"Slaves?" she questioned.

"We'll talk about that some other time," he said. "Right now let's go back up. I feel the need for a drink."

000

Back in his office the girl watched as Chang poured himself drink. "Want one?" he asked. She nodded as he dropped ice cubes into a tumbler and poured bourbon on top. Handing it to her he sat behind his desk again and watched as she took a gulp and then made a face.

"Not much of a drinker huh?"

"The ice kills the tastes and makes it weak. I like rum better, you can drink it any way you want and don't need ice." She replied.

Chang snorted, "So you're a connoisseur are you?"

"A what?" she asked as she looked at him puzzled. "You use too many big damn words. I know what I like," she said. "Bacardi's got bite; this is weak and watered down. So why can't I be in your gang?"

"I told you," he answered. "Women cannot be members of the Triad."

"Why?"

"Its tradition, the women take care of the home and fighters. The men run the businesses and vices. You're at least part Chinese, you should know some of this."

"Where I come from you're in a group or a loner, and loners don't always last long," she said. "So what now?"

"You really want to learn to shoot like I do?"

"If I can't be in the gang, what good would it do me? I get the feeling I'm not just walking out of here."

"No, you're not," he said, shaking his head. "You owe me and will have to make restitution."

"Res…resta…what?" she asked, face puzzled.

"Restitution, it means pay me back," he said with a smirk. "You took passage on my ship. You shot two of my crewmen and stole food."

"How do I do that?" she asked. "Resa…what th hell ever."

"If you really want to learn to shoot like I do, I will teach you, but you will need to get a job and work to pay me back for my trouble," he told her.

Thinking a moment she asked her next question, "If I can't be in the gang, why would you teach me?"

Chang finished his drink and thumped his glass on the desk. "A woman cannot be in the Triad, but we do hire free-lancers for special jobs once in a while. If you train up like I think you will, you could still be useful to me."

The light came on in her head, "So I can work for you, but I can work for other people also?"

"As long as it's not against me I don't care." Chang said. "Main thing is getting you work now." He got up and grabbed his coat, "Come on, let's go see someone that owes me."

000

Thirty minutes and a short car ride later, they pulled up in front of a strip joint on a street full of strip joints. Rebecca got out and looked up at the neon sign to see, 'GooFest' in big letters.

"I ain't no fucking whore!" she said loudly.

Chang stopped and looked back at her, "I never said you were, but you owe me so come on."

She looked both ways, thinking of a way out, but Tong and Se Long were both watching her, hands already under their coats. A panicked look crossed her face before the hatred came back to her eyes. Lowering her head, she followed the well-dressed man inside.

They crossed the barroom and stopped in the back at a sitting area. There they found a tall black man with an afro sitting on a large couch with four scantily clad women lying on and next to him.

"Mr. Chang, my man!" the black man said. "What can I do for you today? Want a little taste of fun GooFest style?"

Chang frowned slightly before changing to a smile, "Not today, Rowan, I got someone looking for a job and I thought of you…and what you owe me."

A bead of sweat ran down Rowan "Jackpot" Pigeon's face as he absorbed what the Triad boss said. Recovering he replied, "Sure, sure, boss man, what can I do to help?"

"This young lady owes me also, so I want you to find her something to do."

"I said I ain't no whore!" she exclaimed again.

"Shut up," Chang said with a voice that she knew was the final time he would say it. "I'm sure you can find something, Rowan. Tending bar, waiting tables…"

As the Triad boss and the owner talked, Rebecca was looking around the joint. She did this as much to look for a way out as to see what class of scum hung out here. Suddenly something caught her eye. Over in one corner there was a woman dressed as a dominatrix. She had a man on his knees in front of her as she walked around him slapping him with a riding crop.

"She's doing that all wrong," Rebecca said out loud.

"Huh?" both men said as they looked around to see what she was talking about.

"That dom, she don't know what's she's doing."

Rowan frowned, "She's new at it. The old one died of a drug overdose and I ain't been able to get a good pro yet…wait…how do you know she's doing it wrong?"

"I had a cellmate in the joint that was a dom. She used to work over all the bitches that were into that sort of thing and taught me a lot. When we brok…uh…got out, I hung with her for a while before I had to jump a ship out."

"So you're saying you can do that?" Chang asked.

Rebecca shrugged, "Sure, as long as I don't have to whore."

"Well then Miss Thang! Show me what you got!" Rowan said.

The girl shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the stage. The woman in leather glared at her and said, "What the fuck you want? I busy!"

Rebecca stepped to the stage, "Busy being a stupid bitch, gimme that fuckin' thing!" She snatched the riding crop from the other woman's hand.

"Hey you can't…" was all the woman got out before Rebecca backhanded her off the stage and into the laps of two men watching the show.

"You!" the girl said as she pointed at the two who were now holding the squalling ex-dom. "Hang onto that bitch until I tell you to let go." They both nodded quickly as Rebecca turned away from them.

"Hey! You can't do that to Miss…GURK!" was all the masochist got out before Rebecca reacted. She had noticed his arms were handcuffed in front of him, and as he went to rise from his knelling position, she stomped down on the chain with her foot. This slammed him forward very fast and she stuck the riding crop under his neck as it came down. Now holding the leather covered rod with a hand on either side of his neck, she pulled up tight.

"Did I say you could speak?" she snarled.

The victim made several strangling noises before he finally was able to croak out, "no…"

She released the crop and brought it around to the back of his neck. She pushed downward until his face was on the stage. "What is your name?"

"I'm…"

She slapped him between the shoulder blades with the crop, just the very end, which had two separate pieces of leather which cracked like a gunshot when they hit flesh. This caused every person in the bar to turn toward the stage to see what was going on.

"You're nothing! You're a dog, a mutt, a piece of gutter trash that is lower than shit! Do you understand!?" He started to reply but she slapped him with the crop again. "You're a fucking dog! Speak like a dog asshole!"

"Bark! Bark!" called the man, _if_ you could call him that any longer, barking as he quivered in front of her.

She walked around behind him looked at the audience. It had grown from the two guys holding the ex-dom to a couple of dozen. "Now, you shits," she said as she lined up Rowan and Chang in her sights. "Just what is it you want to see?"

Back at the couch, Chang and Rowan both dropped sweat at the sight.

000

After twenty minutes or so, Rebecca walked back over to the couch. Chang had sat down in a side chair while Tong and Se Long stood behind him. She was holding wads of paper bills in her hands, which she dropped onto the table in front of Rowan, along with the crop.

"What is this shit?" she asked, holding up one of the bills to look at closer.

"Thai Bhat," Chang told her. "You are in Thailand after all."

She frowned, "So what's it worth?"

"About thirty Bhat to a dollar," he replied.

One of the girls on the couch leaned forward and quickly sorted and stacked the money. "You've got around nine hundred Bhat here, about thirty dollars US," she told the American girl.

"So Miss Rebecca, you want to come work for me?" Rowan asked.

The crop came up and pointed at his nose, "How much does it pay?"

Rowan gave her a winning smile, "I'll give you twenty thousand Bhat a week as well as room and board."

She looked confused for a moment before glancing at Chang.

"Little over six hundred US a week," he told her.

"Bullshit," Rebecca said. "Make it fifty thousand and I'll consider it."

"No way, little girl," Rowan replied. "Nobody is worth that in this town. Thirty thousand."

"Forty thousand," she returned. "That's two shows a day. No fucky, no sucky, no hand-jobs. I'm not a whore. If someone wants special treatment I set the rules. Oh, and I keep all the tips."

Rowan frowned and looked at Chang, "Just where did you get _her_, boss man Chang?"

Chang smirked, "She just sailed in on the tide, Jackpot. Personally I think you should take the deal. How often have you seen everyone in the place pay attention to the show this early in the afternoon?"

Rowan looked as if he had just swallowed a bitter pill, "Okay, okay! Because you're a friend of the great Mr. Chang, I agree."

"And now you have a job," Chang said as he stood up. "I'll be in touch about your training."

The girl watched as the Triad boss and his men walked out the door. Turning back to her new boss she said, "Where's my fucking room?"

000

"Did that shit for a whole year before I took up with Dutch" Revy said as she downed another tumbler of rum.

Chang laughed, "I think Rowan was in terror of you the whole time. Still is for that matter."

"He knows not to push me too far," Revy said with a smirk. Looking at the almost empty bottle she stood up. "I better go. Rock's probably sweating bullets wondering what I'm doing."

Chang smiled, "He's a good guy, Revy, he cares about you."

"I know what he is, _'Dad'_. He's become valuable to all of us, in a way." She waved at him over her shoulder as she headed out the door. Nodding to Biu, she rode the elevator down to the lobby and walked out front. Stopping on the curb she looked across the street.

There sat the GTO with Rock leaning against the driver's door, smoking a coffin nail. She walked over and put her hands on the roof on either side of him.

"Hey Revy," he said. "You okay?"

"Yeah Rock, I told you I would be fine, you didn't have to wait."

He shrugged his shoulders, a habit he seemed to have picked up from her. "I know," he replied. "But I didn't have anything better to do."

She smirked, "Good! Then take me to the Yellow Flag. Chang's idea of drinking just gets me warmed up. I'm ready for the main event now!"

He smiled as she went around and climbed in the passenger's side. Getting in himself, he fired up the big engine and squealed the tires slightly as they took off. "So," he asked. "Just what is the connection between you and Mr. Chang?"

"Shut up, Rock," was all she said in reply.

* * *

A/N: This is something that has been sitting on my back burner for a couple of years now. The right inspiration hit me after watching Roberta's Blood Trail and I wrapped it up. I've got a couple of more so maybe the new manga chapters will fire me up on them.

As always, please review and favorite this and all my stories.


End file.
